1. Technical Field
The present invention relates mainly to a connection structure of a single-head plug to be connected to a cable.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional single-head plugs to be connected to a cable, the electrodes thereof are directly connected to connection electrode sections extending to the connection area of the plug by, for example, soldering.
For example, in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-134238, the connection electrode sections of a plug are coaxially arranged in its connection area so as to correspond with the coaxial arrangement of plug electrodes to be connected to the contacts of a jack that mates with the plug. Although not explicitly described, the connection electrode sections are directly soldered to a cable.
In 4-pole plugs (φ: 3.5 mm) often used for the audio terminals of portable devices, cylindrical connection electrode sections having different diameters are arranged along the axial line. Therefore, inevitably, such plugs have large axial lengths. As described above, a cable is directly soldered to the connection electrode sections. However, since the overall size of such plugs is small, the size of their connection electrode sections is also small. Therefore, workability is poor, and the routing of the soldered cable is limited. This results in an increase in man-hour, a reduction in yield, and limitations on shape.